Sinónimos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Francia, España y Prusia esperaban a cierto inglés para comenzar una junta de amigos, el Bad Friends Trio no se le ocurre mejor cosa que empezar a dar "sinónimos" de lo que era Inglaterra, un hombre gay, aunque ellos también lo eran. USxUK, más parejas.


Mucho USxUK para ustedes queridas y queridos, aunque aquí no sale mucho dicha pareja, pero se habla de ella xD, espero les guste.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra, mención de FranciaxCanadá, EspañaxRomano y PrusiaxAlgo.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Sinónimos que no necesariamente son Arthur (?)

Era noche de chicos, noche de amigos, noche de vandalismo, ya les entraban esas ganas locas de quemar un auto -en realidad de pintarse las uñas rosadas y hablar de chicos- al Bad Friends Trio, pero faltaba también algo, un lindo integrante de un cuarteto que a veces se le ocurre venir, un cejón de gruesas cejas, éste era puntual y le dijeron a las doce para poder hablar a las espaldas de éste.

–¡Es la hora de chismosear de Inglaterra…!–habló Francis, con una sonrisa, el prusiano elevó las manos y levantó el pulgar asintiendo la acción dejando con toda su awesome permiso la idea a realizar hasta que llegara el británico en unos veinte minutos más.

–Siempre hacemos esto… ¿no les parece que parecemos ancianas sin vida de esta manera? –

Los dos lo miraron feo, con ira maligna, estaba rompiendo una tradición de años que llevaban acabo, siempre les encantó burlarse en secreto del británico sin que este barriera el suelo con ellos, quizás por este mismo hecho lo insultaban y se mofaban de él secretamente.

–Bien bien, yo sólo decía, no creo que sea apropiado hablar a las espaldas de un "Ex-pirata". –

–Awww, le tiene miedo a ese "Vándalo" –se burló Francis en la cara del español, quien frunció las cejas nuevamente algo molesto.

–Sí, le tiene miedo a "Cejas", no como el awesome yo, aunque hipotéticamente no puedo tener miedo ya que… no existo, pero lo haré muy pronto kesesesese~ … –

Las dos miradas se juntaron al ver que tenían diferentes formas de llamarlo, ese sería el tema de hoy, formas de llamar al inglés.

–¿Sinónimos malvados de Inglaterra? ¿quién empieza caballeros? –sonríe Francis picadamente.

–Cejaneitor. –empezó Prusia.

–Cocinero asesino…–intentó el español.

–Gay, homo, chupa pollas… –rió suavemente.

–¿Queeeeeeé? –se preguntaron ambos, confundidos ante el atrevimiento del francés.

Francis sólo sonrió ante los dos presentes, pasando sus manos por sus hombros acercándolos a él como si fuera el maestro o la vieja más gorda, vestida de rosado y afeminada del club de víboras que hablan mal sobre ingleses, aunque lo que estaba a punto de decir no estaba del todo mal o erróneo, era una verdad.

–Es un muerde almohadas americanas ¿no me digan que no sabían? –

El awesome Prusia se quedó en silencio, sintiendo un poco de humillación al no enterarse antes de eso, Antonio sólo frunció la quijada un poco, después de todo lo sospechaba cuando fue al baño y una mano misteriosamente estadounidense secuestraba a un inglés hasta dentro, en un principio creyó -ingenua y castamente- que las "cosas de ingleses, angloparlantes etc" se hablan en el baño.

Cuando empezó a escuchar jadeos supo que el temita no iba por allí.

–Puto, maricón, homosexual…–empezó Gilbert.

–Joto, culandrón, sujeta sábanas. –esta vez era España, pensando un poco. –Piña, melón. –

Los dos aludidos lo miraron extrañados ¿frutas, los gays eran como las frutas?

–Español…–susurró el Francés con una sonrisa a Antonio quien lo miraba a apunto de arrojarle masculinamente una almohada de Pony, estos chicos eran tan rudos, más estando juntos. –¿O me vas a negar que te la para Lovi-Love? –

El español se quedó secó ante eso, sin aire, respirando como asmático.

–Bueno, no peleemos, lo que realmente es Inglaterra es un "francés" –añadió Gil.

El país del amor no se sintió tan insultado, sería un descaro negar que era un poco gay -muuuy gaaaaay-, pero quería escuchar la razón de su amigo por tal honorable título que le había regalado.

–Por Matty… sé que no vas a su casa a sólo comer Miel de Maple, te conozco. –

–Siento discrepar contigo amado amigo…–sonrió delicadamente el francés. –Si voy a "comer" Miel de Maple en su casa, la "forma" en que lo hago es cuento aparte~ y me impresionas, aún no te descubro a tu "muerde almohadas", o quizás es una linda señorita…–

–En fin, sigamos, Justin Bieber…–sonrió el prusiano tratando de evitar el tema de su amante.

–¡No, él no! –defendía el francés por primera vez molesto. –Viene desde mi Matty lindo hermoso, sea lo que sea como cantante…–

–Culoneitor. –dijo el español.

–Bicicleta, es de esos que andan sin asiento, por si se entiende la idea…–sonrió Francis riendo pervertidamente.

–Manita caída…–añadió el Prusiano mientras el ambiente se llenaba de carcajadas.

Sí, sólo ellos cuatro.

¿Dije cuatro?, sí, cuatro.

–Mata franceses, españoles y prusianos…–un acento inglés salió de entre la sala donde estaban tan alegres el grupo de difamadores, cercano a la puerta.

Los presentes tiritan un poco con miedo, no quieren voltear, es peor que tener a la niña del aro detrás de ti, mucho peor, era el monstruo de las cejas, luego, antes de voltear pudieron escuchar sus carcajadas, Francis había dejado la casa abierta, la música estaba muy alto, no lo escucharon, pero el inglés sí, cada una de sus palabras.

Cada uno de los insultos hacia su tendencia sexual, cosa ilógica ya que ellos eran incluso más gay que él.

–¡ASESINO DE FRANCESES, ESPAÑOLES Y PRUSIANOS! –corrigió y los tres presentes gritaron afeminadamente por sus vidas.

Un abuelito que iba pasando por la calle miró hacia la casa, donde se escuchaban fuertes golpes y quejas afeminadas de unas muchachitas, pero claro, no eran chicas, sino un par de idiotas brutalmente golpeados, Arthur Kirkland les demostraría que podía hacer un muerde almohadas americanas, bueno, no exactamente ese concepto.

Les demostraría que podía hacer el hombre más felizmente enamorado cuando hablaban mal de su Alfred o de la relación que tenían.

Al siguiente día, el Bad Friends Trio no se presentó, todos miraron a Inglaterra, incluso su novio, ya que éste estaba sentado con una sonrisa diabólica sobre su puesto y más fresco que nunca. Desde ahora, esos tres no volvieron a pensar sinónimos de Arthur, sólo uno lo definía bien mientras estaban en el hospital con graves lesiones.

_Monstruo. _

Lo era, por eso, ni querían pensar como era Jones para controlarlo.

**N.A: **Espero que les gustara, Arthur es gay, quizás una que otra verdad estaba presentada en lo que decían este trío de locos, pero no pueden recalcarlo tanto, ya que por casualidad el inglés puede llegar y escucharlos, y así… los mata, realmente los mata xD, que viva el USxUK, y que Inglaterra muerda almohadas por muchooo tiempo :D


End file.
